Newcomer: Lucina! Wait, no, Marth?
by PRlNCEMARTH
Summary: The Smash fighters are sick of anime swordspeople. They're especially sick of Marth, King of Self-Obsession. Marth's not sick of himself, so what happens when a mirror image of him comes skipping along? Headcanon that Marth is a self-obsessed meanie, unlike in his games.


"And next up, it's-a Lucina!"

The mass of fighters were still in the midst of their aweing over Robin. For the first time since never, they came from that odd anime world and wielded more than just _swords_, which was a shock for everyone around. Barely anyone had heard the announcement for the new fighter, only Robin themselves.

"Lucina?!" Robin exclaimed, a large, toothy grin spreading across their face. The other fighters were a bit confused at their sudden excitement, only to realize that this "Lucina" character came from their universe. Zelda had shot a glance at Marth and Ike, wondering if they knew who she was. They only shrugged.

"Is this 'Lucina' by chance a blue-haired sword wielder?" Fox inquired.

"Actually, yes! She must be popular if you already know!" Robin chimed, but all the veterans only groaned much to their befuddlement. Other newcomers – WiiFit Trainer, Little Mac, Villager – were all just as baffled, Palutena a bit astonished that they would be so _disgusted_ by a newcomer already, but they didn't understand their pain. Pain that only blue-haired anime swordspeople could inflict.

That's when she arrived in the front. Yes, she fit exactly the bill…blue-hair, sword, anime. She was beautiful, they could all agree on that; there was a cat-call from Captain Falcon in the back. She walked with the grace of royalty, her hair that glistened with the colors of the ocean flowing down her back. Her manner, her elegance, her dress…was all too familiar. All the fighter's heads whipped from her…

…To Marth. A striking resemblance, all the way down to the sword.

Marth, however, was transfixed on her. She was the most gorgeous, most ornate creature he had ever seen, because the most gorgeous, most ornate creature in his eyes was him. However she moved, the lights of the gods seemed to shine down upon her, and he swore that she was an angel from heaven herself, even moreso than that frivolous Pit. He _had _to speak to her. He only prayed that she was not some lowly commoner who _pretended _to be him for the sake of publicity. Oh, how foul a taste even the thought gave to his mouth!

Robin, on the other hand, was so excited that their best friend's daughter managed to make it! They was in a roar of applause, but was steadily growing more and more concerned by the baffled crowd around him. They all kept whipping their heads back and forth between the Hero King and their close friend, and they _hoped _they didn't judge her two harshly because of her appearance. They had two moments to speak with the Hero King, which were two moments they wished to take back. Their conversation with the man included numerous insults and a cut at Robin's self-esteem.

_Nothing _like Lucina, and nothing like the history books recorded.

The first person who approached Lucina was Palutena, who didn't care much for outward appearances. She dragged Pit alongside her, who was busy spouting, "She looks just like Marth! Are they siblings? Woah, there are siblings in Smash now! I gotta watch out or-" and by this time, Palutena had her scepter to his mouth. Palutena and Lucina had a brief conversation before she caught Pit trying to peek under her skirt, looking for something that "could signify that she was actually a Marth costume!" Palutena put him in time out and apologized immensely to the blue-haired woman, who was flushed from embarrassment but assured her that it was fine.

A few other fighters approached her afterwards; Peach and Zelda greeted her together, but Lucina was a bit off-put that they were fighters in the most prestige fighting corporation in extravagant dresses. Captain Falcon immediately started to flirt with her, which led to a kick to the groin. She even involuntarily did the signature hairflip as she chit-chatted with Rosalina.

Critical, strong, the hairflip? She had it all down to pat, and Marth was absolutely immobilized. It was like looking in a mirror, except the mirror flipped his gender.

It wasn't until Ike and Meta Knight greeted Lucina, however, until she finally noticed the Hero King she admired so much. He had waited in the shadows, waiting for all the commoners to marvel over the grace that she was before finally approaching art herself. However, Ike had cracked a joke about him, revealing his presence in amongst the group.

"It seems as though we'll have to replace Marthy in our trio with you now!" Ike had joked, making Lucina's eyes widen.

"Marth…as in the Hero King? The Hero King Marth?" she asked, intertwining her fingers together, her eyes beaming.

"Uh, yeah," Ike muttered, scratching the back of his head while Meta Knight grumbled below him. "Marthy from, uh, our world I guess? You're as blue and anime as we are, I figured you're also a protag-"

"Where is he?" Lucina simply questioned, but the squeak in her voice broadcasted her excitement. Marth took this as his chance to make a grand entrance. He swayed his way in, the toes of his shoes clanking against the floor, his hair flipped as beautifully as he was. His only concern was the possibility of the world ending once perfection met perfection.

The shine in Lucina's eyes once they laid upon him could be seen from Magvel, and they didn't even have a trophy established in this great coporation. She trotted up to him, ignoring the other fighters who were approaching her, and nearly cried. Her kin, her idol was standing before her! Her disguise, her muse! There he was, in the flesh, and he was just as flashy and feminine as the history books recorded!

"I-It's really you!" Lucina stuttered, clapping her hands together. "The Hero King of Times, in the flesh!"

"Ah, yes, it is me," Marth replied, flipping his fringe. "You should be honored to be in the presence of-"

"Oh, yes, I am! I very much am!" Lucina exclaimed. She didn't know what was coming over her – her whole body felt light, and her head was swarming. "You are my inspiration, Hero King! I admire you! My aspiration!" There were groans in the crowd; the last thing everyone wanted was a Marth 2.0 (though, what else did they expect from a blue anime swordsman clone? They were lucky Ike grew up believing in "broga" and fried chicken).

"I'm everyone's aspiration," Marth bragged, and the groans grew louder. "I'm quite flattered that you would go as far as cosplaying as me. I'm sure you have my bright personality, as well." At this point, half of the fighters just left. It was too cringe-worthy.

"Oh, I hope so!" Lucina chimed. "Believing in my friends, my comrades, leaving no man behind and aiming for the peak of the world's brimming future-!"

"Hm? Huh?" Marth said, tilting his head. "What? Friends, comrades? I fought for the sake of my reputation!"

"…What?" Lucina merely said, her mood drastically dropping.

"Yes, yes! A creature as beautiful and intelligent as me must maintain a perfect reputation with the masses!" Marth chimed, scratching his cheek. "As such, I led armies into battle with the idea that becoming an acclaimed general and leader will heighten my reputation as the perfect being! I'm not sure where you absorbed the ideas of "friendship" and "trust", but if it makes me seem like a creature of God, then I shall accept-"

Before Marth had a chance to finish his statement, Lucina slashed her sword through his abdomen, launching him to the other side of the Smash Mansion. Robin approached their best friend's daughter, ready to comfort her most-likely aching heart, but she only held a hand to their face. Instead of shedding tears over the fact that her acclaimed idol was actually an utter self-obsessed douche, she simply turned and walked away, the heels of her boots clanking against the floor.

Robin chuckled a little before saying, "That's why you can't put your full trust in history books." Then he was bombarded by Chrom, who was crying about something relating to Final Smashes. Mario, who stood by the Smash Mansion's entrance and watched the whole ordeal this whole time, groaned.

Another blue haired anime swordsman.


End file.
